Hep Cabbit
"Hep Cabbit" is the 37th episode of the third season as part of the animated television series Zoey McMullen. It is the 115th episode of the entire series overall. The episode was released on July 13, 2012. This is also the first and only ever episode in the entire series to have Zoey absent. In the episode, Jackie discovers an old photo of Cindy and she tells him about her time when she was "The Hep Cabbit", who sang country music at late-night entertainment clubs. Plot The episode starts with Jackie and Cindy cleaning up in the attic at her house. Suddenly, while dusting some of Cindy's old possessions, he comes across a picture of an obese version of her, and upon closer inspection, he figures out that it was taken years ago. Cindy then explains to him that she was the Hep Cabbit in that photo, and proceeds to tell him all about her former life. In Cindy's flashback, a younger, fatter Cindy is seen at a late-night club called The Swing Shack, watching a kangaroo singer perform. After his performance and during the host's choice to announce the next performer, Cindy, wanting to be next, rushes up onstage, and says her name to the host when he asks who is she. Without hesitation, Cindy brings out her banjo and begins to play her favorite country song, which results in her receiving a standing ovation from the audience. The next day, while Cindy is at home playing her guitar, a limousine arrives outside, and out comes the owner of The Swing Shack. As he knocks on the door, Cindy answers and is praised by the owner for her performance yesterday, calling her "talented for a young lady". The owner then offers Cindy to perform at his club every night, but Cindy turns that down, saying that she just sang her song onstage just to get a try, only to accept his offer when he says that he will have her broadcasted on television someday. As time progresses, Cindy gradually begins to enjoy her popularity as she keeps on performing at various night clubs, signing autographs, etc. At this time, her boss, Mr. Antlerton, christens her stage name, "The Hep Cabbit". A few days later, however, when she tries to exit her house to rest on the porch, she is unexpectedly greeted by her numerous fans, asking for more selfies and autographs. Cindy is skeptical about all of this, but nonetheless she is forced to grant their every request. By the time she has granted her final fan's request, she is very tired and goes back inside to sleep. A few months later, after constant demands from fans, Cindy finally snaps, stating that she can't take her fame anymore since it's driving her crazy. She informs Mr. Antlerton that she quits and runs away from Swing City. She grows exhausted and decides to rest underneath a bridge for the night, and the next morning she finds the sign that leads to Theodore Street. Upon arriving there, Cindy is surprised to see that the people here are just going along with their business, leading her to conclude that Theodore Street will become her new home for good. Back in the present, Cindy explains to Jackie that she lost weight so that she would be hardly recognizable as the Hep Cabbit anymore, and informs him that she might miss her fame, but at least she has new friends. She then finds her old guitar and sees that it still works. The episode ends with her singing her favorite country song to Jackie. Category:Episodes Category:Obesity in television Category:Zoey McMullen Category:Aldrine25's Ideas